<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let him love you by drqco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578132">let him love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqco/pseuds/drqco'>drqco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqco/pseuds/drqco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>suga notices the little things. </p><p>another day and he observes sensei rushing into the gym, his papers flying everywhere—a hurricane of essays and pens. he and daichi helped pick them up, but once daichi turns—suga thinks coach didn’t see him. he observes the older man push sensei’s glasses up, straightening them out. “there.” was all he uttered. </p><p>and he notices each and every movement in between.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>UkaTake Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let him love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first haikyuu fic... is ukatake and daisuga woooo !!! this is for day 1 of ukatake week, based on the quote "love him. love him and let him love you." didn't exactly use the exact words, just something akin to it. sorry this is late !!! 😭 hope u enjoy this little thing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>suga notices the little things. </p><p>it’s his job, anyway, to observe. observe their plays, their games, their opponents. his eyes like to trail over to his coaches. he observes.</p><p>he observes coach handing sensei a cup of coffee in the morning, his face set in a straight line. sensei opened the lid, smelled it, and smiled brightly, taking a sip in silence. suga observes coach blushing red, digging his hands in his pockets.</p><p>another day and he observes sensei rushing into the gym, his papers flying everywhere—a hurricane of essays and pens. he and daichi helped pick them up, but once daichi turns—suga thinks coach didn’t see him. he observes the older man push sensei’s glasses up, straightening them out. “there.” was all he uttered. </p><p>and he notices each and every movement in between. </p><p>he observes the tension between the two men—observes the way coach starts to distant himself from sensei. the space between them becomes larger, the tension between them, thicker. suga senses everyone on the team can feel it. because sensei’s speeches become shorter, they lack the passion in them. coach’s criticisms feel half-hearted—like his mind and heart were anywhere but the gym. he observes sensei leaving earlier than he usually does, how coach stops walking the two of them out of school. </p><p>suga senses <em>fear.</em> cowardice. </p><p>“daichi,” suga whispers to his boyfriend, who was already halfway through his onigiri. the two of them have stopped by sakanoshita—there was no practice today, as they needed a day of rest and the gym was being used for a different event. suga glances at their coach, who’s chin was rested on his hand, an unlit cigarette hanging between his lips, a sad look on his face. </p><p>“suga. why are we whispering,” daichi smiles, looking up to see him. he was crouched on the ground, looking through some snacks to take home. “do you think something happened between coach and sensei?” suga sees daichi visibly tense. </p><p>“everyone thinks so,” daichi responds, quiet and somber. their coaches’ moods seem to have affected the rest of the team, too. “maybe coach did something. i don’t think sensei would’ve hurt him,” daichi adds on, looking thoughtful. suga nods, crossing his arms and taking another look at the coach. suga doesn’t think that’s the case. </p><p>nothing happened. if something happened—why would fear be written all over coach’s face? why does he back away when sensei comes near, or tense when sensei touches him? he knows what coach feels, because it was what he experienced with daichi. “okay, matcha pocky for you, right?” </p><p>“yeah,” suga sighs, helping daichi up. the man looks quizzically at him, but ruffles his hair and drags him to the counter. “ah—you two need real meals.” </p><p>“yes, coach,” the two of them respond in unison. the older man nods, a small smile resting on his lips. daichi hands him the money, saying, “i hope everything’s okay, coach.” it shocks coach and even suga himself, but coach just shrugs. “you too. both of you,” he replies, gruffly. with that, suga lets himself be lead out by daichi, his hand warm in his. turning back, he catches a wistful look on his coach’s face—and suga decides he’s had enough. </p><p>“i'll be right back. wait here,” suga tells daichi all of the sudden, as they make it out of the store. daichi’s eyebrows furrow, but he nods. they were probably thinking the same thing. </p><p>suga stomps into the store, his loud footsteps startling his coach. he looks up at him, quirking his head. “what do you—“ </p><p>“i think you’re a good guy, coach.” </p><p>it cuts off coach’s speech, and the man blinks wordlessly at him. suga’s mouth moves on its own accord. “and i think that if someone wants to be with you, you should let them. there’s no time to be afraid. everyone sees it.” it’s short and to the point (hopefully). bowing his head, he ends with, “see you at practice.” </p><p>suga gets one last glance at coach, who, instead of a wistful gaze, has a small smile. the cigarette dangles, the wind blows through the store, daichi’s stare pierces into his back, everything’s the same but isn’t. “mm,” coach responds, sending him off with a motion towards the door. he practically sprints out, meeting daichi outside. “hopefully they’ll sort it out. it’s affecting us, too,” daichi sighs, taking suga’s hand and placing a kiss to the back. suga nods, “hopefully.” </p><p>— </p><p>“i want to be with you.” </p><p>“ukai-kun?”</p><p>“i was scared but now—there is no one i’d rather be with. it took one of our boys to knock sense into me.” </p><p>“was it sugawara-kun?” </p><p>“who else?” </p><p>they laugh. </p><p>ukai wants to hear that sound for the rest of his life. takeda falls deep. </p><p>— </p><p>suga notices the little things. </p><p>he observes how coach laughs at each and every one of sensei’s jokes, even if they weren’t that funny. he observes how during clean up, coach’s arm snakes around sensei’s shoulders, how the two of them watch like fathers. </p><p>he observes coach humming more, the way his shoulders relax, the way any malice leaves his face. he observes sensei looking much less nervous, his speeches becoming more passionate again, his name written on a book about poetry—lying on the bench. </p><p>he observes how on a hotter day, the team makes it to sakonoshita—after practice. noya shouts about how he was going to buy everyone popsicles—but coach beats him to it. sensei stands next to him, laughing and giggling—staring up at coach like he’s hung the moon. it’s obvious, now. coach pretends like he’s been forced to give the team popsicles, but when no one’s looking—he smiles. (and if coach pulls him to the side for a second to hand over a cola-flavored popsicle, eyes down and whispering, “thank you.”, no one needed to know.) </p><p>later, suga observes coach handing sensei a blueberry flavored popsicle, observes how his thumb brushes over sensei’s own. all of them are standing outside of sakanoshita, with the sun setting, the promises of tomorrow start to arrive. they’re all laughing, even tsukishima was laughing with yamaguchi. daichi’s hand makes its way to suga’s, and the setter pretends not to notice sensei pulling coach down for a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter: @ENBYCARISI</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>